


Never in my Wildest Dreams

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Shimadacest, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Hanzo and Genji run the popular coffee shop The Shimada Castle. As orphans, they've always had each other. Hanzo longs for more than he think he'll ever have.But what will happen to their perfect little world, when the coffee beans gets delivered by the old men's gorgeous nephew, Jesse McCree.Tw. cheesy coffee shop au





	Never in my Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this little thing!

The Shimada Castle opened their doors at exactly 7 am every morning. Without a fault the cafe opened up for those early risers, giving a smile to Hanzo’s rather firm lips. He enjoyed early mornings, had since he was a child. 

With the upbringing they had, he had to. A strict household was nothing to the weights that were put on his shoulder as the Shimada heir. When their mother had died though, everything changed. Their father had turned into the softest kitten, closing every and any deal his empire had.

He’d made their family home into a museum, displaying art many centuries old. Art that had been made, won in battle or forcefully taken. The range of art had amazed even himself at the time. 

Sojiro spent the rest of his time being a father for Hanzo and Genji. And what a father he’d been. Genji knew nothing of their family’s past position as one of the mightiest families in Japan. He grew up innocent and full of wonder. 

Hanzo hadn’t had the same luck, though looking at his little brother’s brilliant smile, the melodic laughter, made everything worth it. He loved how Genji got to experience childhood the way a child should. 

Hanzo loved Genji with every fiber in his being, though he would never act on his feelings. To love his little brother was still frowned upon by most of the world. The people of his home town would no doubt be displeased if it ever came to light. Not that Genji would ever reciprocate his feelings. 

When Sojiro had moved them to the US, Genji had just entered his teenage years. He was a wild thing, amazingly popular with his fellow classmates. He was too popular in Hanzo’s eyes.

Two years later, their lives were altered once again. Sojiro died suddenly, leaving the estate and fortune to Genji and Hanzo. They were left in a foreign country they didn’t know very well, alone, without parents, with only each other for company.  
Since that day, Hanzo had taken care of Genji. He’d promised himself that he’d give his little brother every opportunity that Genji could dream off. The first years had been difficult. A teenager raising another teenager. 

But with time Genji had calmed down, had sought comfort in Hanzo when night terrors became unbearable. They were once more headed towards the road of best friends. 

When Hanzo graduated, he decided to open a coffee shop. Both their father and mother had loved coffee, Hanzo was certain it was the only thing fueling Genji in the mornings, and to be honest, he quite liked the taste of some of them himself. So together, they opened The Shimada Castle. 

The first year had been extremely difficult, but by chance, Hanzo got word of a store closing up near a College campus. In a flash he was on the owner, signing the lease on the store that same day. 

Hanzo drifted the coffee shop like clockwork. He got all the best deals, brew everything fresh and in the span of two months, The Shimada Castle was the most popular coffee shop in the area. 

Hanzo’s life was a pure pleasure ride......until the day his exquisite coffee bean supplier brought his “nephew” along to learn the route he would be delivering on. The boy, around Hanzo’s age, was absolutely beautiful. His hair was an unruly mop of brown, his beard a sorry excuse, but the way those whiskey eyes sparkled when they fell upon Hanzo, took his breath away. 

Jesse, as Hanzo later learned, was a rough around the edges kind of guy. He had landed on the wrong side of the law after his mother died and his father bailed without a word. It had been some time until Gabriel and Jack caught sight of him, removing him from the gang he was in and gave him a steady upbringing. 

With time Jesse had calmed down, much the same way Genji had. Over coffee and cookies, Gabriel and Jack told the story of how they found Jesse. The fondness in their eyes as they spoke of him, almost made Hanzo jealous. He’d give so much to be loved the same way. 

Love struck Hanzo faster than he thought it would though. A stormy, rainy night, just before closing time, Jesse’s soaked figure burst through the door. The man was shivering, water dripping off of him with every movement. 

“Frigin’ truck broke down jus’ outsida town. Then ma’ phone died.” Jesse mumbled. “Ya wouldn’ help a guy out would ya?”

A rude snort sounded from behind Hanzo, a spiky green cloud swishing by him with a blanket. Genji wrapped the warm blanket around Jesse’s shivering body. He was quite a bit taller than both of them, forcing Genji to stand on his tiptoes.

“Hanzo doesn’t help any guy’s out.” Genji snickered at the double meaning. 

“Genji.” Hanzo sighed, a palm finding its way to his forehead in embarrassment.

The smile that graced Jesse’s lips did nothing to help the warm blush riding high on Hanzo’s cheekbones. Instead, he busied himself with making a cup of coffee for Jesse. 

“Here.” Hanzo offered the steaming cup to Jesse. 

Cold fingers wrapped around the handle, brushing over Hanzo’s warm ones. Jesse’s hands were huge. The scars marring the tanned skin were old, telling a story Hanzo could only dream about. Hanzo couldn’t swallow the sudden need to see what other stories Jesse’s body could tell. 

As his thoughts ran away with him, Hanzo didn’t notice that he’d failed to remove his own hand from the offered cup. Jesse’s warm eyes were glued to his own, a warm smile upon his lips. Hanzo was sure he must be gaping. 

“Smooth, brother.” Genji rolled his eyes, something dark passing by the brightness of them. 

With almost stomping steps, Genji turned to disappear to the backroom. It left Hanzo and Jesse alone, something he really wasn’t sure he could be trusted with. With a whine and a mumble, Hanzo turned to join his brother. 

“Genji?” He asked once he found him. 

Genji ignored him in favor of aggressively stacking bags of coffee from one side of their storage room to another, a task that bore no fruits. Genji was mad. Had been interested in Jesse without Hanzo noticing? Guilt for his little brother suddenly filled him, but before Hanzo could think more about it, Genji rounded on him. 

“So that it is, is it?” Genjo almost growled to his face. “The moment someone more adequate comes by, you fly away, into their arms.”

Hanzo didn’t know what was going on. What was Genji talking about? What had made his little brother this angry with him. The words didn’t register through the shock of Genji’s anger. 

“It has always been you and me, Hanzo. We never needed anyone.” He continues. 

“Wha...-” Hanzo is about to ask when he’s pushed into the wall behind him. 

Genji looks absolutely livid before, with a tsk, Genji descends on Hanzo. The softest lips meet Hanzo’s slightly dry ones in a fierce kiss. Whatever questions upon Hanzo’s tongue died as he started kissing Genji back. 

The kiss was heated. It seemed to be holding every emotion Hanzo had ever had about his little brother. Love, passion, promises, future, past, everything. Hanzo couldn’t have held back the moan that escaped his throat if his life depended on it. 

Genji tasted sweet, the finest syrups in the word blending together with Genji’s own essence. It was a lethal concoction to Hanzo, taking away his very ability to think. Deep down, the wrongness of their actions bubbled along with his insecurities. 

The kiss broke as Hanzo was left in limbo. Not a single thought entered his mind as Genji rested his forehead to Hanzo’s own. A fine thumb came up to wipe a little moisture off of Hanzo’s lips before Genji’s deep, brown eyes turned up to stare into his confused matching ones. 

“Wh... bu..-” Hanzo stammered, unable to string together enough word to form his question. As it turned out he didn’t need to. 

“I love you, anija. Always have.” Genji whispered, still staring into Hanzo’s confused eyes. 

“I am not wrong to say that my feelings are returned, am I?” he asked, insecurity dancing behind his otherwise brave eyes. 

Long seconds pass before Hanzo nod his head in agreement. He hadn’t dared hope that Genji would ever feel the same way about him, that he did for Genji. But here they were, in the backroom of their cafe, Kissing and proclaiming their love for one another. 

“But you want Jesse too?” Ganji asks, forehead still resting against Hanzo’s.

Another nod. Hanzo didn’t even need to think about it. He’d slowly fallen for the rugged guy, his charm, his kindness, his good looks... It wasn’t hard to fall for someone like Jesse.  
“You do too.” It’s a statement more than anything, but it still produces a ‘yes’ from Genji’s lips. 

Heat is riding high upon their cheekbones, eyes glittering in each others company. Soft lips touch Hanzo’s once more. It’s a peck, disappearing before Hanzo can kiss back. Annoyance cross Hanzo’s proud features, making Genji grin as he kisses Hanzo one more time. 

Genji’s hand reach for Hanzo’s, fingers intertwining as Genji move them to leave the storage. They both stop dead in their track as Jesse’s body, arms crossed on his chest, leans against the doorframe, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Well how ‘bout that.” He drawls, the twinkling in his eyes intensifying as they land on their intertwined fingers. 

At once, Hanzo’s instinct to protect Genji rush forth. He untangles their hands as he steps in front of his little brother, pushing Genji behind his body. The size and body mass of Jesse might be no match to Hanzo’s lithe structure, but he’d be damned if he’d let anything happen to Genji. 

“Relax, Han. I ain’t gonna do nutn’...” Jesse drawls lazily, both hands shooting up in a slow surrender. 

“Heard y’all talkin’, and I jus’ wondered if I had a say in all a this?” The grin that stretches across Jesse’s lips, is lethal. 

Hanzo’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline in shock. He must have misheard. But as with before, Hanzo is shoved forward into Jesse’s waiting arms, hands sneaking under his shirt from behind, as he crashes into Jesse’s firm chest. 

“Well hello there, darlin’..” Jesse smiles down at him, before leaning down to capture Hanzo’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

The surprised moan that bubbles up from Hanzo’s throat is swallowed by Jesse. In the back of his mind, there’s something he’s supposed to do, something he’s supposed to oppose to. But as Jesse’s tongue enter his mouth, Hanzo can’t remember what it is. 

Soft kisses flutter across the bare expanse of his nape, so light they almost tickle. Clever fingers have found their way to both his nipples, rolling the sensitive nubs between two fingers. Hanzo moans once more into Jesse’s mouth. 

His body feels like it’s turning into jelly, his knees wobble as he feels extremely hot. Hanzo’s head lull back onto Genji’s shoulder, bearing his Adam's apple to Jesse. The rough man doesn’t waste any time as his lips attach themselves to Hanzo’s sensitive skin, sucking hard. 

There are too many hands. Too many legs. Too many mouths, for Hanzo, to keep track of anything. He wants them all on him, he wants them all, but he can’t command his heavy limbs to do anything. He’s lifted up against Jesse’s chest, legs automatically folding around Jesse’s hips. Genji is leading them down a corridor, to their little spare room for mid-day naps. 

He’s deposited on the queen, his shirt disappearing to he knows not where. Genji is by his hips, loosening his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and precious seconds later, the sound of his zipper echoes in the room. Hanzo’s entire body blushes as his jeans and underwear are pulled off in one go, his hard erection slapping against his abdomen loudly. 

Both Genji and Jesse moan at the sight that meets them. Hanzo’s porcelain skin is pale, muscles running like a calm river down his outstretched body, and in the middle, a proud erection bobbs, head ruby red and angry. At that moment, he is the most beautiful being any of them has ever had the honor of laying eyes on. 

The sound of zippers being pulled down echoes in the room, along with rustling fabric and soft thuds before both men crawl up on the bed to join Hanzo. The small queen is overly crowded, but somehow they make it work. 

Genji sits down upon Hanzo’s chest, surprising him with the sudden weight. His straining erection drags between Hanzo’s pecks, Genji’s hands pushing them both up to make a tunnel to thrust into. 

His cock is beautiful. It’s bigger than Hanzo’s, veinier. He must be a good six and a half, thick in all the right places with a pleasing head. Hanzo’s mouth water and he can’t control the impulse to lean forward to swallow the beautiful cock. 

Genji’s head thrusts into Hanzo’s mouth, sliding across his tongue before Genji notice what he’s doing. The surprised thrust that follows results in Hanzo choking, not expecting the full length of Genji to follow the head. 

Hanzo coughs, eyes watering irritably. He’s embarrassed by his failure, his inexperience, and with that, it falls into Hanzo’s memory. He’s inexperienced. A virgin in every sense of the word. But again, before Hanzo is able to say anything, a slick finger circle around Hanzo’s untouched pucker, skitting across the opening before eventually dipping into the first knuckle. 

The gasp that leaves Jesse’s mouth is divine. Hanzo can see Jesse’s proud cock bobbing as the finger breaching him moves further inside. He’s too overwhelmed to do anything more than lay there, enjoying the electric current that seems to shoot through him every time Jesse pushes his finger inside. 

Genji’s careful hand turn Hanzo’s head to look up at him again. He ducks down to kiss Hanzo’s lips, locking them in a deep, deep fairytale of a kiss. Genji’s muscled body slide down to sit above Hanzo’s hips, making their cocks slide against one another. The sensation made Hanzo clench down on the finger in his hole. 

A second later, Genji moaned into his mouth, eyes going cross-eyed as his head fell to rest against the crook of Hanzo’s shoulder. The slow rocking continued, the small friction against his cock driving him crazy. Then Jesse finds something inside of him that makes fireworks explode behind Hanzo’s eyes. 

“Again.” Hanzo begs pathetically.

And again Jesse crooks his finger in the same direction, sliding against Hanzo’s prostate as his other hand is occupied with finding Genji’s. In the span of thirty seconds, Jesse has them both nailed down into each other. 

One finger becomes to, then three, before a fourth is introduced. It’s stretching both Hanzo and Genji to the max, almost too much. But the sensation of their cock’s sliding against each other, combined with the insistent rubbing of their prostate, make them both compliant on Jesse’s hands. 

The moment Jesse retreat, Hanzo lets out the most pitiful whine any of them had ever heard. Jesse’s soft shushing does nothing to calm Hanzo, so instead, Jesse spreads Hanzo’s thighs and crouch down between them. A moment later, Hanzo feels the head of Jesse’s cock circling his hole. At once he freezes up. 

“S-stop.” Hanzo stutters, fear riding high in his voice. 

Both Genji and Jesse stop the second the word leave Hanzo’s lips, both men stepping aside and away from Hanzo’s body, giving him the space that he needs. Hanzo’s eyes are closed for what seems like minutes before he turns his head in the opposite direction and whispers; 

“I-I have not... I-I have never...” The words that leave his lips fills the room with absolute silence. 

“Do you want to share it with us?” Genji asks, hand finding Hanzo’s, fingers intertwining as he lifts it to kiss the back of Hanzo’s hand.  
The question leave Hanzo with every opportunity to say no, but he finds that he does want this. He wants Genji and Jesse to be his, to share this with them both. Hanzo pulls Genji on top of him again, a smile on his lips as he leans up to kiss Genji softly. He beacons to Jesse to come closer and then the scarred man does, Hanzo takes a second to stare at the incredible map of Jesse’s body. 

It’s beautifully muscled, soft in all the right places. The scars that litter his body makes him all the more beautiful to Hanzo. They each tell a story, a story Hanzo intend to spend the rest of his life getting to know.

“I want you both.” Hanzo whispers as he pulls Jesse down into a kiss. 

The groan that leaves Jesse’s lips, make butterflies flutter inside Hanzo’s stomach. Anticipation makes Hanzo’s hole clench tightly as Jesse position himself between his thighs once more. All of Hanzo’s thoughts disappear as Genji take hold of his cock, disposing lube up and down Hanzo’s shaft. 

Genji’s soft lips meet his in a soft, sloppy kiss. It takes Hanzo so deep under that he doesn’t immediately realize that Jesse is pushed halfway inside of him, by then Genji sits back down, enveloping Hanzo’s cock on his way. It’s slow going, but eventually, they’re all seated. 

Jesse’s cock feels huge inside of Hanzo, but he’s too distracted by the intense, tight heat that is Genji. Hanzo feels hot, sweat beading on his chest, trapped between himself and Genji. His brother's body is hovering just inches above his own.

Genji’s forehead landed on his when Jesse started moving, the motion making Hanzo’s cock move inside of Genji. It was the most delicious sensation, their bodies all coming together as one, moving as one being, completing each other. 

When the tingling shooting down Hanzo’s spine pulled him out of his daze, he took hold of Genji’s hips, pulling him down as he himself thrust up. The tightening of Hanzo’s muscles would have brought Jesse to his knees if he wasn’t already kneeling. Genji mewled as he bounced on top of Hanzo, his orgasm nearing as the new position hit home every time. 

With a surprised groan, Genji shot his load across Hanzo’s chest, falling down on his older brother in a boneless pile. His orgasm sets off a chain reaction in the others. As Genji’s muscles milk Hanzo, he can feel his own climax exploding, making his own hole clench around Jesse’s shaft, desperately chasing his own end. 

With a drawn-out moan, Hanzo empties his balls inside of Genji’s buttery soft body. His own body milking Jesse’s cock as he follows Hanzo over the cliff. Jesse sounds like a bull as he thrusts through his and Hanzo’s orgasm, the wet sounds sounding obscene in the small room. 

Jesse slowly pull out of Hanzo after a few minutes. They’re all drained of energy, boneless. The warmth of both men surrounding him lulls Hanzo into sleep before he knows it. And for the first time ever, Hanzo feels complete. 

Before his world goes black, he could have sworn he heard a set of love confessions, kissing and Jesse’s husky voice whispering words of love and promises. But as strong arms envelop him from behind, Hanzo slips into the deepest of dreams, holding his brother and their lover. 

If The Shimada Castle doesn’t open at 7 am the next day, well....no one blames him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
